run as fast as you can
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: stiles takes allison to camp half-blood to protect her from scott,but what happens when he finds her will he let her go or will he abuse her even more
1. Chapter 1

"you know i'm doing this for your own good right" stiles said as he drove allison down a familiar road "i know but-he was so sweet what happened to him?" allison asked "something had corrupted him" stiles said as he stopped at a giant gap in two trees the words were in greek but stiles knew what it meant "welcome to camp half blood daughter of Aphrodite who is goddess of love" stiles mocked as allison punched him in the arm "well son of Athena who is goddess of wisdom thank you for bringing me here" allison shot back as a girl met them at the gate "stiles it's great to see you" the girl said as she hugged stiles "nice to see you annabeth" stiles said as he had let go "anna this is my friend allison" stiles introduced "nice to meet stiles told me about your problem" annabeth shook allison's hand "your annabeth stiles has said alot of good things about you" allison smiled annabeth helped them inside where they saw all demi-gods being what their greek parents are


	2. Chapter 2

scott's p.o.v

she's gone but still mine the last words still burn me

flashback

**I push to the floor as she's screaming and swearing at me "you know when i say do something you do it" i growl at her as she's crawling away from me i step on her ankle. she screams again "stop!please!stop" she begs as i rip her bra and panties off leaving her naked. i see all the gash marks i caused "oh no your gonna learn" i said as slowly take off my plaid boxers. "please i'll do any thing just don't" allison begged "oh i know you will" i said as i roughly slide into her she's begging and crying i chuckle at her pain."alli you're so tight, god" i allison pushes me off her as she throws on everything as quick as she can,but i was faster. i grabbed by the hips as she was about to leave she struggles against me as i slowly,roughly rock hips against elbows me in the stomach and kicks me face i fell to the ground, i watched her leave before saying "i never would do that to you even now" with that she left**

flashback

i tap my finger against the glass that held ice that was filled with whatever liquor i was drinking. i looked at the picture of her and a siren we made friends with,i walked to the fireplace the liquor bottle still in my hand."i'm not letting you go allison not after what you did to us" i threw the bottle into the fire and the glass at the wall. "you will pay one way ,or another" i said my voice cracking in anger as i grab my jacket and left me and allison's house.


	3. Chapter 3

flashback

scott was home while allison was out of town, there was a knock on the door. scott walked over and opened the door, standing on the other side was the one person scott kept trying to avoid "jessie,what are you doing here?" scott asked as the blond had let herself in "hi scotty, i hear your girlfriend is out of town" jessie said as she sat down smiling."yeah don't get any ideas " scott said with a fake smile "oh i'm not the cheater here anymore" jessie said handing a folder to scott "i think your little play doll, you call allison is the cheater" scott looked at the pictures they each showed a girl and some guy going at it in a strip club. "this doesn't show allison" scott said waving the photos till he got to the last one it showed allison in linger as some guy was whooping her. something in scott pinched,it burned, his moods were changing. first shocked,then confused,doubtful,sad, finally anger "oh now scott don't get the wrong idea,i worked at the strip club and saw her doing all that" jessie smiled "i suggest you confront her,or show her who the alpha is" jessie stood up and left the house

* * *

"scotty baby i'm home" allison called as she dropped her backpack on the couch scott came in only in his boxers his hair a mess,chest heaving. allison looked at scott confused but walked to him and kissed on the lips he stood there arms by his side allison noticed and stopped kissing him with a concern look on her face "sweetie are you okay?" allison asked. scott grabs the back of allison's neck so she was close to his face "you don't love me huh?you want other men that are better than me? you want a stronger alpha!" scott growled as allison flinched at him "w-what are you talking about " allison asked scared. scott showed her the photo that jessie showed him "what-scott what is that" allison asked "you know what it is" scott threw the photo down and dragged allison to their bedroom and threw her down to the floor he grabbed a cloth belt and took a good look at her. "take all your clothes off,NOW" scott roared the last word as allison stripped naked.

scott took another look at allison's body and smiled he gently grabbed her right arm and turned her around. scott pushed her to her knees he took the cloth belt and whipped her. a deep bloody gash was on allison's back as she was crying. "let that be a warning you do stuff like that again, or worse i won't hesitate to create more" scott left the room as allison had bleed out on the the house jessie heard every single word and scream "let's see how this goes" jessie laughed

**who is this girl?**

**how did she know allison?**

**do you like her or not? **

**is this all a setup?**

**will she have a success ? **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

allison's p.o.v

camp half-blood is like how it was when i was 12 "you have to go left duncan" a girl shouted as her and i'm assuming is her boyfriend were arguing "no i go right you go left" duncan shouted back. i took out my flute and play a single note as a red heart came out, i floated to the couple it had flew between the couple and they stopped arguing. "nicely done" annabeth said behind me "thanks it's ironic because i can you use it on scott but it never works" i said putting my flute away "besides my aunt is part siren" i laughed as i walk over to stiles

**outside camp half-blood**

scott's p.o.v

i followed allison's scent down here i could see others but they couldn't see me "hey i have to see my cousin for sometime i'll be back" i hear allison's voice as she exited the camp "hey alli" i walk from the shadows "s-scott" she squeaked she was slowly backing away, back into the camp. i quickly grab her arm and cover her mouth as i muffled her screams "your not leaving me again, your not gonna cheat on me again" i growl in her ear.

**back inside camp half-blood**

allison had gotten a call from her cousin they needed her help with some stuff. i watched her exit camp "what if scott finds her" i asked to annabeth "hey she escaped him once she can do it again" annabeth stated. "what about scott, allison tried to make scott non-abusive but her powers didn't work" i stated worried "what if he's doing for love like he thinks she's cheated on him" annabeth stated. i look up to see scott drag allison away "annabeth grab your crossbow" i said as i grabbed my sword "stiles what happened" she asked i just ran after allison


	5. Chapter 5

allison p.o.v

everyday i kept trying to find a way out of the house away from scott. i heard heavy foot steps get closer my heart beated faster with each step. scott came in only in his black boxers my body slightly shakes as i brace my self for the worst. he walks over and grabs my hips i could see the want and anger in his eyes "don't ever leave me again ever" scott whispered as he hugged me something was off he beats me now he's hugging me. he sets me on the bed as he crouched down tears running down face i felt pity for him.

"what is it" i asked "you cheated ?" scott asked "scotty i would never cheat on you" i said "but jessie showed me-" i had cut him off. "wait your jessie your crazy clingy ex-girlfriend" i stated as scott nodded "baby why in the world would you belive in her" i asked as i stand up."the pictures she gave me one of them had you in it" scott said standing up as well. "she said she worked there" scott gave me the picture "scott this was before i moved to beacon hills and met you" i said as i saw the picture when i was 14 "w-w-what do you mean" scott asked "she wanted you to abuse me, to beat me to death" i said as scott looked like he was gonna pass out. "s-she made me do this to you" scott asked as i nodded my head scott backed up aainst the wall "allison stay away i abused you i had hurt you please stay away" scott begged as tears ran down his face i ignored him and walked closer to him and slowly and softly kissed.


End file.
